1. Technical Field
This invention relates to closure removal devices used to engage and remove different types of closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations that have been developed. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,741, 1,615,196 and 1,952,660.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,741 a bottle cap remover is disclosed that has an annular enclosure with a plurality of spaced ribs and grooves on its inner vertical surface. Two forms of the invention are shown with one having a single row of grooves and ribs and a slightly tapered inner lip and a second form with a double row of ribs and grooves adjacent the opening and spaced inwardly therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,196, a jar opener is disclosed that has a plurality of recesses and ribs within an enclosure. The opener is pushed down over the jar to be opened with the inner surface engaging the jar lid for removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,660, a jar opening device is disclosed that his quite similar to U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,196 in that a resilient body is shown having a plurality of spaced internal ribs and recesses. The ribs and recesses provide a gripping action on the lid to be removed.